


Paleyfest

by Porngoddess



Series: Something Different [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porngoddess/pseuds/Porngoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen gets ready for Paleyfest, Dean interrupts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paleyfest

Jensen adjusted his tie in the mirror, not sure about the green and blue silkiness that rested around is neck. "Dani?" He called his wife into the hotel bathroom. "You're sure about this tie?"

Dani rested her hands on her shapely hips. "Yes, it matches me." She cocked an eyebrow at the bed head do he had just perfected. "But the hair is another story. Here." She licked her finger and pushed the stray locks down, forming a part deep in the side of his sun kissed hair. "There! You're charming now." 

Dani left the bathroom, searching out a fresh brewed cup of coffee from the room service cart. 

Jensen studied his reflection that didn't feel like him at all. The tie cut into his throat and made him squirm. His hair parted at an odd angle made him feel like a cartoon of himself. He peered down, washing his stubble out of the sink. He raised his eyes back to the mirror to meet the steady gaze that was almost his own. The leather jacket looked soft and supple in the reflection. A smile warmed the face that hid beneath it's own bearded shadow. "Where ya headed there handsome?"

Jensen answered in a whisper. "Paleyfest. Just a panel interview with the cast and writers." 

"Whose the piece of tail?" Dean peered into the bedroom. 

"That's my wife!" Jensen growled.

"Hey, we're married?" Dean smiled.

"NO! I'm married. You're forever stuck in a dysfunctional relationship with your little brother." Jensen grinned with satisfaction.

Dean popped into the room, breath heavy on Jensen's neck."Big words coming from the man who has sex with his imaginary friend."

"Can I help you? Is there a reason you're here today of all days?" He yanked at the tie."I have work to do. I have a wife in the next room. I have. . . ." He pushed the knot to the side. "I have a stupid tie on." 

"Jensen" Dani called from in the bedroom. "Gen is here. I'm going down with her. Meet ya down there?"

"Yeah!" Jensen eyed Dean who rested on the toilet. "She's leaving. I got to get down stairs and go to this thing!"

Dean stood, blocking Jensen's route through the door. "Aren't you gonna get ready first?"

Jensen rolled his eyes at his double. "I am ready."

Dean stood back, squinting his bright eyes. "I don't know, dude." His hand grabbed at the silky tie, he pulled the actor closer, a puppy on a leash. "What's this for? 

Jensen swallowed, mouth dangerously close to the hunters. "Dani picked it out. It matches her dress."

"Awe, mommy dressed her poodle for the party?" Dean sneered.

"She just. . . ." Jensen faltered, feeling like a pet pooch as he spoke. 

Dean twisted the silk around his hand, tightening the collar of Jensen's shirt. "Mommy's gonna be mad if you get dirty." Dean winked.

Jensen struggled, not wanting to follow the tug that was leading him toward the bed he had shared with Dani. 

"Hey, where ya think you're going Fido?" Dean narrowed his eyes, yanking harder on the slick silk. "I need to get you ready for the party."

"Not on the bed." Jensen mustered his feeble protest. 

"You sure? Naked bouncy fun time!" Dean smirked. 

Jensen squirmed beneath the hunter's green gaze. The pressure crushing around his Adam's apple. He groaned, feeling the want in Dean's eyes and knowing denying him was futile. 

Dean laughed, reading the thoughts that floated around the one mind they shared. "When you think that way it seems like you don't want it?"

Jensen's breath hitched at the hand stroking the front of his dress pants. "Hmmm, seems Lil' Jen is up for a little romp and roll." 

"I need to get to the event. Dani is waiting. We head down the street to the venue and then it's like a day of interviews. I need my head on straight." Jensen's green eyes pleaded with his counterpart. 

Dean's head fell back in merry amusement, filling the room with his rumbling chuckle. "Oh dude, straight is not a good a word to describe you." He pushed the length of Jensen's body toward the wall, smacking his back into the hard surface. "But I can think of some really good words that scream Jensen Ackles." 

He unfurled the knot out of Jen's tie and slipped it out of it's collared prison. Dean looped it around Jensen's suddenly shaking wrists and pushed them over the actors thrashing head. "Oh look Jenny, a plant hook. What could this possibly be here for?" He tightened the tie around the hook, hoisting Jen's hands into position. "Now, I have to say. . . . fucking sexy is a better word to describe you." 

"Dean," Jensen watched the top buttons of his shirt scatter through the room as Dean tore at his clothes. "that's . . . that's. . . " He struggled to catch his breath as hands slid down his smooth torso. "that's 2 words." 

"Alright Princess. You fight it till the end. I know how you really feel." He bit at the straining nubs of nipple that peeked out from behind the crisp white dress shirt. Jensen's body flew into a fit of spasms, tugging at the restraint above his head. He moaned as he felt the finger's of the hunter flutter past his zipper. "What would you look like if I fucked your brains out minutes before you had to hit that stage?" He slid up to Jensen's head and ran his fingers through the sunkissed hair.Dean tangled his fingers into the perfect part, nipping at the plush pillow of Jensen's bottom lip. "You'd walk out there with your hair all sexed up. Clothes torn, dick sore. Muscles like liquid. Haha" He laughed quietly into the sweet cave of Jen's mouth. "Make you suck my dick till your lips are sore." 

Jensen's dick rubbed across his boxer shorts, sending a shutter of friction up his spine. "Dean, I have to go." 

"I think you mean." He snaked his calloused fingers past the zipper and stroked the hard dick through the soft cotton. "You have to cum." 

Eyes tearing from emotion, Jensen bucked into the hunter's hand. "No Dean, I can't." The anger in his voice contradicted the hard cock pressing into Dean's tightening grip. 

Dean matched Jensen's low growling voice with thick emotion of his own. "Tearing you apart is the sexiest thing I've ever done. You break so beautifully." Dean kissed Jensen's lips, the two perfect pouts battling in passion. His hand slipped past the head of Jensen's dick, flicking the tip with his rough thumb. He let go briefly to free his own throbbing arousal. His hand fit comfortably around the twin towers of lust, pulsing between them. Jensen's hips rocked in response before Dean could even move his hand. Lightening struck behind Dean's eyes as the two shafts collided in sweet friction. They grunted past the sweetness and spiraled into an animal fuck that blinded them with anticipation of it's explosion. Jensen incoherently mumbled encouragement to his double, forgetting his earlier fight for freedom. Dean whimpered with satisfaction first, his cum bathing them both in sticky sweet. He continued the stroke, rubbing fresh fluid between them and waiting for Jensen to lose his composure. 

Dean was rewarded with a gutteral scream and thick white shooting at his face with strong force. He chuckled in contentment. "That's my boy Jen. Your not Dani's poodle at all. You're my pit bull." He licked Jensen's mouth savagely as his hand reached up to unhook the dazed actor. 

Dean left him, face down on the bed, clothes disheveled, buttons littering the floor. 

His door opened and he heard the deep sigh. "Gen and Dani left, man." Jared found him with a quick scan of the room. "Jen, dammit! We have a thing." Jensen didn't look up but he knew Jared was wiping his face with his palm trying to calm himself. "I don't know what's with you, but I don't even know you anymore! It's like, nothing matters to you! This is my career too, if you wanna flush stuff down the toilet, make it your own shit." Jared pulled him of the bed, trying to straighten his clothes. He untied the tie and threw it's torn remains on the floor. "Come on. We gotta go." As they walked out the door, Jared snatched off his own tie throwing it in the hallway of the hotel.


End file.
